Familiar Faces Continued
by Shaybo27
Summary: Continuation of Daricio's story Familiar Faces-Ichigo has been missing for 2 years and is found as an 8 year-old-boy without memories. So the Gotei 13 "tries" to help him regain his memories. ATTENTION:It makes more sense if you read Daricio's story first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, first fan-fiction ever… Wow. Okay, first things first. This main story plot line is not mine! I'm not talking about Bleach, 'cause we all know I could never own that ;) But the whole plot, of Ichigo being reverted to tiny Ichigo, is Daricio's idea. They stopped posting and said that anyone could continue. So, I asked for permission to continue. After lots of thought, writing, revision, pacing, and just getting annoyed at myself in general, I finished the first chapter … This is going to be a _long _story… Okay, so if you don't read Daricio's story, Familiar Faces at .net/s/4321805/1/Familiar_Faces , then you're going to get _really _confused. I'll give you a summary, but I'd suggest reading it, as I'm going to make references and such too little details in that story. ;D Okay, so far plot.

***If you're not reading Familiar Faces, by Daricio, continue, but if you are, skip to next break line because of **_**SPOILERS!**_*****

Okay, so this is one of those stories that branches of from the canon about the war with Aizen. So instead of what they _did _do, this makes it out as a big war, with much more blood and gore, and casualties (no important characters… I think…). During the war, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo became captains. After Ichigo defeats Aizen, he actually becomes permanent captain, while continuing school. So, he graduates and gets through college. Then there's a fire at the hospital while he's in it. So he tries to save everyone, and gets killed in the process. He just reverts back to being a Shinigami, and decides to go back to the Soul Society. But then he goes missing. He never came back. SO, two years later Rukia stumbles upon an 8 year old boy and realizes that it's Ichigo, though and 8 year old and without memories. Then she drags him to the other captains. Yamamoto decides that he'll talk to Urahara. Urahara gets him to draw out Zangetsu (it's still big 'ol Zangetsu!) and remember Ban-kai. He also fights with near his same strength as before. After consulting with Urahara, he and Rukia came to the conclusion of him staying at the Kuchiki estate. Facts that I forgot to mention-No one but the captains (and Hanataro, because Ichigo needs a babysitter), excluding Renji (because he wasn't at the meeting, _of course_) knows that Ichigo's back. Something about not wanting to panic people when they find out that their previous captain is now an 8 year old. So they're trying to get Ichigo's memory back, without him becoming insane, of course. Ichigo can't remember everything, but he subconsciously remembers things, without even thinking on them. Like basic knowledge, random facts about a person, habits, and such. Funny thing is one of the facts that he remembers is that Renji's really mean. ;) It seems Renji's scarred him for life. Also, Ichigo's hollow's a good guy in this. It just fits it. I'm pretty sure Daricio did that on purpose. A lot of their stories have Ichigo's hollow being a good guy. And it fits him… sorta. Ichigo refers to his hollow to "other me" because his hollow looks like a white duplicate. Remember! Since Ichigo's a little 8 year old, so is his hollow. But his hollow remembers. That's about it.

This is about a week after when Daricio's story left off, which is why some things that happened in between the time I didn't write about. Okay, read on! P.S.-None of my A/N's will be this long, just because I went into a summary and disclaimer thing. ;D Enjoy!

Rukia was exhausted.

Being a captain tended to wear you out, but this was ridiculous.

Byakuya, for some reason, reason decided to temporarily adopt Ichigo into the Kuchiki family. It was funny; Byakuya seemed to have grown a fond of the younger version of Ichigo. Oh, how Ichigo was going to tease him for it when he gained his memories back.

But having Ichigo suddenly adopted into the Kuchiki family raised a lot of questions-questions she was ordered not to answer. Rukia's whole day had been spent dodging questions, and filling out paperwork, and having Renji come and pester her.

Renji hadn't been present at the captain's meeting, so he didn't know about Ichigo. But Rukia wasn't going to tell him.

One, she knew that Renji would probably tell his wife, who would then proceed to tell the whole of Seireitei in her usual drunken state.

Her second reason was more of personal satisfaction than of real importance. She really, _really _wanted to see Renji's face when he saw Ichigo. Rukia suspected that Ichigo, upon seeing Renji, would want to fight him back for all the times he was being "mean". It would be even more hilarious, because Ichigo was nearly at his old full power, and could easily beat Renji. She was going to hold it against him for _weeks_.

But since Rukia refused to tell him, Renji bugged her the whole day, no matter the amount of bruises that he got.

Now Rukia stormed into the Kuchiki Manor, tired and thoroughly annoyed.

She came into the Byakuya's office like a hurricane. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I suspect that today was tiring."

"Ugh! You wouldn't believe how frustrating Renji is! Is there any way that you can rein in your previous lieutenant?" Rukia exploded, pacing.

Byakuya's eyes followed her, a smiled threatening to take over. But, being the noble he was, he suppressed it.

"I do not believe so," he said, setting down his pen (1).

"But he was pestering me all day! Going on and on! Asking about why we were suddenly adopting some-"She suddenly stopped, looking around, suddenly realizing the absence of the carrot top. "-kid… Where's Ichigo?"

Byakuya couldn't help smiling (2).

"I thought you'd never notice." He teased. Rukia gave him a stare that would make any man (_Especially _Ichigo) tremble. But it didn't have any effect on Byakuya. He merely stared right back.

She finally sighed, giving up. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Byakuya simply looked out towards the garden.

Rukia peered out the window and her face immediately softened.

Ichigo was there, right by the koi pond. He was leaning against a yawning Hanataro, who was trying to tell another story for Ichigo.

Ichigo was fighting a losing battle for sleep, looking bleary eyed at the koi pond.

Rukia grinned as Ichigo's amber eyes turned lazily to her through the window. He smiled halfheartedly, but it was swallowed up by a yawn, and he looked back at the koi pond.

Chuckling, Byakuya stood up from his chair. Opening the glass door, he stepped out into the into the night air with Rukia a step behind.

As they neared they heard Hanataro trying to tell Ichigo a story.

"So, we tried to get to the… tower, but Abarai-fukutaichou stopped us." He slurred.

"The mean Renji?"(3) Ichigo asked, still staring at the pond.

"Hai," Hanataro confirmed rubbing his face with his palm. "But you beat him."

Ichigo grinned at this "'Cause I'm awesome like that." He exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. But the sudden movement mad him fall flat on his back.

"Hai, Ichigo-san."

Byakuya chose that moment to intervene. "Maybe we should get you to bed before you fall into the pond."

Ichigo nodded, but made no movement to get up. Byakuya smiled as he realized that Ichigo was fast asleep. He picked Ichigo up and turned to Rukia.

"Would you mind getting Yamada-san home, Rukia?" he asked, a very un-Byakuya-ish gleam in his eyes.

Rukia looked at Ichigo's sleeping face and nodded, smiling.

"Goodnight Ichigo." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Even in his sleep, Ichigo wriggled in protest. Rukia laughed and walked over to Hanataro. "C'mon Hanataro, let's get you home."

Hanataro nodded wearily and left with him mostly leaning on Rukia.

Byakuya smiled and looked down at the sleeping Ichigo. "Let's get you to bed."

Byakuya could've shunpoed quickly to Ichigo's room, but he chose to walk. He enjoyed the boy more than he cared to admit.

As he entered Ichigo's room, he looked around.

The room had been personalized. On the wall were pictures that Rukia had found with the help of Hanataro. It was a subtle way to get him to remember. Most of the pictures were of Ichigo and Rukia-doing things such as arguing, sipping juice boxes, Rukia kicking or hitting Ichigo when he was either being an idiot or making fun of her drawing -but there were a fair few of him with his friends in the real world.

The ones taken in the Soul Society were amusing. One had Matsumoto squeezing the life out of an extremely disgruntled Ichigo and Toushiro. Another had Unohana forcing him back into his room, so he could heal. Another had him being chased by Kenpachi with Yachiru jumping on his Kenpachi's shoulder; no doubt Kenpachi was looking for a fight.

He smiled at the few where he was glaring daggers at Ichigo. He sighed wistfully. It was gratifying to frighten the orange-haired captain. But apparently he had gone a bit too far and instilled an instinctual fear of cherry blossom petals (4).

Ichigo squirmed in his arms, looking for the warmth of his bed. Smiling, Byakuya put Ichigo into bed, and left the room.

Ichigo was in his own little world. Literally.

He was lying down, in a relaxed position, on the side of a skyscraper.

He looked around, looking for the two that he needed counsel from.

"Looking for us, King?"

Ichigo didn't even flinch at the voice behind his ear. He looked up slowly to see "other me" (5) and old man Zangetsu standing by him.

Zangetsu looked as he always did, impassive.

"Other me" looked like a duplicate of Ichigo. Except that he was completely white and had a bloodthirsty grin on.

The usual.

Ichigo sighed. "Hai." He answered, resuming his previous position. "I would like some help."

"What do you need, Ichigo?" Zangetsu's deep voice asked.

Ichigo glanced back up at the old man.

"I want to help regaining my memories."

Zangetsu looked pleased, but other me's usual grin was gone, and he was pouting.

"Good, Ichigo," Zangetsu said. "Very good."

Other me stayed silent. Ichigo cocked his head.

"What's wrong, other me?"

Other me met his eyes.

"One, my name is not "other me"." He said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Then what's your name?"

Other me ruffled Ichigo's head.

"Don't have a name, baka." He said smiling.

Ichigo frowned. "Well, then what am I going to call you?"

Other me shrugged. "Like I know."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "If you're not going to come up with a name for yourself, then I'm most definitely not."

Other me smirked. "Nice, kid."

Ichigo huffed in irritation. "You're a kid too!"

Other me's grin widened. "Actually, neither of us are technically kids, but memory wise, I'm older than you at the moment."

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at him.

Zangetsu looked on this with an amused expression playing on his face, but decided to intervene before things went into an all out 8 year old war… Especially when those 8 year olds were carrying Zangetsu's own self, which was rather large and could cause damage to the world where his entire existence was...

"Perhaps we can keep to the matter at hand?" he interrupted as the thought came to mind.

Ichigo sighed. "Right… Wait a second!" he said, glaring at his white duplicate. "You still haven't answered my question!"

Other me sighed, and then sat down next to Ichigo.

"It's complicated."

Ichigo glared. "Explain."

"Fine then, I will!" Other me snapped, and then sat down, gesturing for Ichigo to also. "Where should I begin… maybe with the fact that with your memories you basically used me and then threw me away?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What'd you mean?"

His copy raised an eyebrow. "What'd you think I mean? Exactly what I said! I'm a hollow. You beat me, started using my powers, and with them defeated that guy Aizen. Not to mention tons of others. But then, when the Soul Society asked you to not use them since you were becoming a captain you immediately agreed and basically threw me to the side. Gladly, I might add."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "B-but, you're so… I mean… Um… You've saved my life lots of times! Why would I do that if you help?"

Other me shifted in his seat. "Well… In some ways it was understandable for you to not trust me…" He averted his eyes guiltily. (6)

"What'd you mean?"

"Well… I did try to kill you several times…"

Ichigo gaped. "Why the heck you'd do that?"

Other me pouted. "Simple. I wanted to be the King." He sighed. "But you beat me back into my place. Still…" He looked up into Ichigo's eyes. "I'd rather be under your authority than in a stable."

"There you go with your stupid _instinct_ talk again." Ichigo muttered.

"Glad you remembered."

"What?"

"… Never mind."

Ichigo shrugged and turned to Zangetsu.

"Will you help?"

Zangetsu sighed. "I will try my best, but I will not risk your well-being. As soon as the time comes, we will _both_ help." He threw a glare at the hollow.

The white, 8 year old Ichigo sighed and nodded. He then gave Ichigo a look.

"As long as you remember what I've said."

"… Are you _trying _to be annoying?"

"Pretty much, how am I doing?"

"Frustratingly well…"

"Ah good, can't get rusty!" Other me grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Zangetsu and other me would always look after him. If the whole world turned against him, he'd still have them. It was… comforting. Comforting to know that no matter what, he would always have a companion.

Ichigo yawned, causing Zangetsu and other me to smile.

"Go to sleep, yah crazy kid ya!" his hollow cackled.

Zangetsu smiled at Ichigo smiled at Ichigo.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Why's that?" Ichigo slurred, sleep nearly coming over.

"I seem to recall that Rukia's day off is tomorrow."

"…"

"Crap…"

**A/N:** Lol ;) Okay, this may not be very good, but this is my first fan-fiction, so it's expected. Reviews are appreciated, whether they're complimenting, suggesting, or criticizing. Hopefully constructive criticizing. I hope you enjoy this, I worked on it a while. May not be _that _long, but it's kind of opening up to my sort of style of writing. Also, I'm better at first person (or more comfortable), so it's kind of weird to be writing third person. Okay, I'll be going. I'll try to update soon, I kind of doubt anyone will read this, but hey-Miracles can happen, right?

I don't know or care what they write with. I'm more comfortable with saying pen.

Okay, Byakuya is a bit, well not Byakuya… I see it as that he is fond of mini-Ichigo, in a weird Byakuya-ish way, so he acts differently. But only around Ichigo. Around anyone else he still acts all high and mighty, in the way that he does.

Okay, one of the things that are seeping through Ichigo's subconscious is that Renji's really mean, even though he has no recollection of him.

Okay, this is a reference to Daricio's story. So go there! Its chapter 2, I think.

I told in the summary up there, but just in case you didn't see, Ichigo calls his hollow other me, since he's a white duplicate of himself. And since Ichigo's a little 8 year old, so is the hollow ;D Cute!

I also explained up in the summary, the hollow is a good guy, with feelings and such. Yeah, I know some of you may be reeling back from this revelation, but yeah.

Okay, I'll be really surprised and happy if anyone reads this fic. If you like it, please review! I can get a little insecure about what I write.

Next chapter will be longer, promise! That is if, you read this…

R&R!

Shaybo27


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **WOW! I didn't expect anyone to read this, let alone like it ;D! Thank you! I started writing this a day after I posted (actually more like 9 hours), but I didn't get to continue writing it 'till today. Blame my brothers, who kept on hogging the computer. I accidently slept in today, so I had the whole day to write ;D So I have a head start on the next chapter. ;)I checked and I have 3 reviews! Compared to some that may be small, but to me it is so great! ;D I just got so excited and got inspiration to write this! Haha! Thank you guys! I just feel so insecure sometimes about things I write ;) Okay, I'll give you a chapter without along A/N like last time ;D Enjoy!

"_Ichigo…"_

Ichigo didn't respond, hoping the voice would go away.

"_Ichigo, wake up…"_

He groaned and hid in his covers, wishing the voice away.

"_C'mon Ichigo…"_

"Ichigo's not here." He mumbled under his covers.

"_Where is Ichigo then?"_

"Like I know." Ichigo snapped back.

"_Is he… in the gardens?"_

"No."

"_With Hanataro?"_

"No"

"_In his inner world?"_

"No."

"_Where could he be then… Wait! Is there a lump on the bed?"_

"No…"

"_Lumps can't speak…"_

"… Yes the can…"

Suddenly the cover was ripped from him to reveal a grinning Rukia.

"There you are!"

Ichigo just glared.

"What was up with that?"

"What?" Rukia crooned. "You didn't like the Lump Game?" (1)

"Is that what woke me up?" Rukia nodded. "I hate it."

Rukia laughed. "Well, since you're already up…"

"You woke me up!"

"How do define that exactly?"

"Waking someone up."

Rukia pouted. "Well, if you put it that way…"

Ichigo stared.

"Are you sure I'm the 8 year-old?"

"Shut up!"

After a few arguments and bunny drawings later, Rukia and Ichigo made their way down the streets of Seireitei.

"Why did I have to get up again?"

Rukia sighed. "Like I said before, you need to be around familiar surroundings to get your memories back. We're going to go around Seireitei for a bit."

"I don't see why we couldn't have done this earlier." Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia rolled her eyes, not even bothering to answer.

As they walked down the streets, squad members bowed in respect to Rukia, with her white haori fluttering about.

Ichigo felt irritated with the glances that they gave him. They weren't disrespectful, or anything, but still. The looks they gave him were unnerving.

Falling in step with Rukia, he glanced around at his surroundings. They were heading towards a fenced area that had a building in the middle of it. The building had glass sliding doors entering to different parts of the building. You could see people milling about inside it. Squad members trotted along, doing their daily duties, but with a sense of happiness that not too many squads had. People talked, sparred, ate, argue, drank, and just lazed about. The area had a considerate homey feeling to it.

Ichigo and Rukia headed to a corner of the building. Knocking on the door, which had a curtain draped on the inside, Rukia took a step back respectfully.

The man that answered rang a bell in Ichigo's head. It hurt to look at him, but Ichigo knew that he could trust this kind man. Ichigo then remembered seeing the man at the captain's meeting that he had unwillingly been a part of.

"Hello Ukitake-taicho," Rukia greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Rukia," Ukitake responded warmly. "Would like to come in?"

"Hai," Rukia smiled. "We would like to speak with you on some important matters." She looked pointedly at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion-_What were they talking about?_

"Ah," Ukitake looked over Ichigo with a thoughtful look. "Come in, then."

After shooing Ichigo and Rukia through the door, Ukitake went and sat down on his spot of the floor. He gestured for Rukia and Ichigo to follow.

"Would you like some tea? Or…" he glanced at Ichigo with a twinkle in his eye. "Candy, perhaps?"

While Rukia's narrowed her eyes and glared at her former captain, Ichigo's own eyes widened and brightened considerably. With a wide grin, he nodded vigorously.

Ukitake clapped his hands together and immediately two people appeared. Ichigo knew immediately that he should probably cover his ears as long as they were there.

"Kiyone, Sanataro-"

"Does the kid need candy?" Sanataro interrupted.

"Of course he does!" Kiyone fumed. "Didn't you hear? Why did you yell and interrupt Ukitake-taicho?"

"You're yelling even louder than me! And I was just confirming what taicho wanted!" Sanataro screeched.

Then they both looked earnestly at their captain. "What type of candy, taicho?" they said simultaneously.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo. He was silently seething about the "kid" comment. Rukia was watching him with a look on his face that branched amusement and cautiousness.

Knowing that they'd be no help, Ukitake apprehensively turned back to his two frantic subordinates.

"Pick out whatever candy you think would be best."

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Like a bomb the two third seats jumped around.

"Maybe Snickers-" (2)

"Don't be ridiculous, he would _hate _that! We need to get him Milky Way's!"

"Reese's-"

"Hershey's-"

"Crunch-"

"He would gag on his first bite!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

It went like that for a minute or so, but Ukitake soon got a headache and decided to end it.

"How about Kit-Kats?" he suggested quietly.

The two froze and turned back to their captain.

After a split second they jumped up and stood at attention.

"Hai, taicho!" they said enthusiastically. And with that, they darted off, along with their bickering voices.

Ukitake sighed, exasperated. His subordinates could be tiring at times… maybe a bit more than he would've liked.

Looking back at Ichigo and Rukia, they seemed to be having a glaring contest. The whole reason was because Rukia had brought out her sketch book, trying to explain to Ichigo the daily arguments of Kiyone and Sanataro. But, getting frustrated with her unhelpful Chappy drawings, he took her sketch book and threw it out the window. Thus, them glaring daggers at each other.

Ukitake cleared his throat, perhaps hoping to get back to whatever subject they were about to broach before.

Rukia immediately snapped out of her daze. She shot back another look at Ichigo before ruffling his hair. Ichigo immediately snapped her hand away, and tried to smooth out his hair, disgruntled. Ukitake smiled. It seemed that their relationship hadn't changed. The only change that he saw was that Rukia didn't hit Ichigo, which probably had to due to the fact that he was an 8 year-old at the moment.

"So…" Ukitake said.

"Oh," Rukia snapped back to attention. "Sorry…" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright," Ukitake assured her.

"Okay," Rukia began. "As you know, we have to keep Ichigo around familiar faces and places in order for his memory to come back."

Ukitake nodded. "Hai,"

"Well, we have the slight problem of secrecy that may invade on that plan. A lot of familiar faces don't know about him yet, and we can't take him too many places, mainly because someone might recognize him. But," Rukia frowned and looked to the floor, her frustration clear in her eyes. "If we can't get him around these familiar things, it may take him ages to regain his memories." Rukia looked up at Ukitake. "Thoughts?"

"Well," Ukitake chewed on his lip, and frowned thoughtfully. "We could die his hair? That'd make him less distinctive."

"No."

Ukitake glanced down at Ichigo, surprised, while Rukia just sighed exasperatedly.

"We've thought of that. But Ichigo just plain refuses to dye his hair." She frowned down at the mini-Ichigo. "Must be a pride thing." Ichigo just glared at her.

Ukitake put his finger to his chin. "Maybe we can come up with a convincing background… Maybe he was Ichigo's younger cousin? I could imagine that working."

"Perhaps," Rukia mused. "Yes, I could see that working. We could say that Ichigo's father called and asked me to take care of his nephew." She shrugged. "That's as good as a back-story can get."

Ukitake nodded in agreement while Ichigo's face took on a glazed look while looking off in the distance.

Ichigo was having a difficult time with the voices in his head.

"_**C'mon King!" **_His hollow whined.

"_Stop it other me!" _Ichigo snapped back. _"It won't ever work. Zangetsu, some help please?"_

"_I do not think that I would be of help in this, Ichigo."_

"_WHY NOT?"_Ichigo huffed.

"_I happen to agree with him."_

That shut Ichigo's mouth- err…-thoughts. Ichigo may trust both of his companions, but he always looked to Zangetsu on a decision.

Ichigo sighed.

"_Fine, I'll consider it. 'Kay?"_

His hollow chuckled gleefully while Zangetsu made a noise of approval.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to the present.

He was startled when Rukia's frowning face happened to be inches from his.

"Argh!" he yelled. He rolled backwards and took a fighting stance.

"So you've finally decided to come back to us." Rukia said calmly, sitting back.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and relaxed his stance. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He asked while sitting back down

"From the looks of you, I'd have to guess that you were in your inner world, talking with your Zanpakuto." Ukitake mused.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his place. "Well, not quite…" he looked to the ground. "I was talking with them, but not in my inner world."

"Them?" Ukitake asked sharply.

"Hai," Ichigo responded. "They asked me to tell you this, mainly because they have a proposition."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Would they be Zangetsu and your hollow?"

Ichigo nodded.

"We can't trust-" Rukia began.

"Yes you can!" Ichigo interrupted.

Ukitake cocked his head a bit. "How?" he asked simply.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance. "Other me would never hurt me. He's saved my life more than once, and I trust him with my life." He looked up at them in defiance. "He and Zangetsu told me to trust you, even though I didn't want to. If he wanted to kill me or you, he could've done it at the very beginning. But he didn't, I trust him more than anyone besides Zangetsu." Ichigo looked down, leaving an astounded audience.

"And what is this proposition?" Ukitake asked weakly.

Ichigo sighed and looked up to meet them in the eyes.

"I need to go to Hueco Mundo."

**A/N: ***sweatdrop* Bad cliff, I know. I just thought of this, because, otherwise, I have no idea how to get my story rolling. Okay, so I think that this wasn't a really good chapter. I didn't mean for it to be boring, but I just went with the flow. I'm kind of annoyed with it. But we all have things that we get peeved with, 'ne? Okay so…

Okay, this was a game that my parents came up with when my brothers and I were little. The whole thing is that I was under the covers in my mom and dad's room. They'd start asking me where I was. I would giggle like the little kid I was and then tell them no. Then, after a while, they'd say "Wait a minute! Lumps can't talk!" and then they'd take the covers off of me. It was one of my favorite games when I was little, I loved it. My mom and dad said it was as fun for them as it was for me. Really silly, dumb game, but really, _really _fun for little kids. I thought, what the heck, and put it in the story I tried to give Ichigo the best reaction I could. I bet if he really was 8, and it was his mom he would've been laughing his head off and having the best of times. But since he still was somewhat a 28 year old, and it was Rukia… Well, you get the picture.

Okay, I'm not familiar with the candy in Japan, so I just used old fashion Snickers, and stuff. Oh, and I love all the candy I mentioned (and more), but I can totally imagine them getting into an argument about it. And Kit-Kat's are my favorite. ;D

Okay, I think that's it! I'll try to update soon ;D Thank you!

R&R! |-)

Shaybo27


End file.
